Love you the way you are
by Nataku-sensei
Summary: this is a story that i am writing with my beta phoenix! i hope you guys like it! let me just say you will be surprise at the parents! lol R&R please bye! it will be a M later in the story or i might change it i dunno.


**This story is a AU. The character all belong to the creator of HARRY POTTER who we all love and cannot wait until the last movie is out!**

Chapter one: The Parents

I have always wished for a daughter.

I mean no disrespect towards the male body for I myself am of that gender, and that includes my husband Remy but I really wish to have a daughter.

A year into my marriage, I found out I was with pups, (I must point out that this is how my dear husband – an alpha male werewolf- calls them) and was I excited!

Pups! I had gone to both the Muggle world and wizard's shops and bought practically everything in stock, from pink dresses to matching tops to teddy bears to Barbie dolls! In all my excitement of just knowing that I was with pups, I did not even think of asking the gender. Thinking that I was right and what others say is wrong I went ahead and did this so when the news that my husband gave me of my twins gender I had cried for what felt like hours.

Boys.

Two boys. Not even a little hope of a miss gender. No, I was to have twin boy pups. My husband tried so hard to convince me that we may have a girl down the line if we wish for more but I was devastated.

It took me about three weeks to gather everything that I have bought and place it in storage, even with the help of Severus packing them I did not want to let it go. I secretly kept a grain of hope that at birth they will say that they were mistaken and a baby girl will appear.

Now my tummy is growing and I pity my husband, for he is moving heaven and earth to find me chocolate green tea pocky sticks-because if I don't get some HE won't get anything from me.

Being pregnant is a beautiful feeling but it is both good and bad. The first couple of weeks were the worst. I could not even smell food being cooked before I was in the washroom worshiping the toilet with my present.

To think, yesterday I had a craving of vanilla ice cream with gummy bears, chocolate syrup, banana, caramel sticks and to top it off pickles! It was delicious, do not get me wrong, but the face that my dear husband gave me and the sound of him retching in the washroom speaks volume on how gross that sounds.

Months have passed by and now I am safely passing my eight-month. Remy is on pins and needles on when I will give birth. He even moved me to Hogwarts saying that he wants to be there when the pups are born and Poppy is just a walk away. Silly I tell you but at least I have Severus to keep me company. He too was brought here by his husband, Mister Harry - Hogwarts-is-the-safeties-place-to-be-and-I-want-to-be-there-when-he-is-born' Bloody Potter. But what can we do, we love them too much to complain. Severus, who is a few weeks ahead of me, had gone into labor just 10 hours ago and I am quite scared at the moment. It is not a fear of wondering if my godchild is okay or not, but rather of what I could HEAR.

Why, you ask? Well, when Poppy states that 'everything is find, it will be no problem. Just follow the breathing exercises and everything will be done in a few hours', HAHA I know that's not true. Sev has been in that room for 5 hours so colour me silly but I don't want to be in labor for that long. I may not be great friends with Harry but I do pity him for having to be present in a room where all you hear is: "IF YOU WANT ANOTHER KID YOU CARRY IT! TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT OF A YOU AND THEN TELL ME IF YOU ARE FEELING ALRIGHT! YES, I KNOW I AM DOING GREAT BUT CAN'T YOU JUST GRAB THE KID AND TAKE HIM OUT!" Looking towards my husband, he looks pale. Mmm, I wonder if I will be like that when giving birth.

After what felt like days but was in total of 11 hours, Remy and I enter the room that Sev and Harry are in and I see Sev on the bed with Harry behind him, holding in his arm a white bundle. Getting closer, I see that the baby is sleeping and getting even closer you can see a blue jumper. A baby boy, as exhausted as Sev looks, he has this most peaceful expression and when I asked what they had named the child, Harry responds 'Ron. Ron Maxwell Potter Snape',

Sitting outside for a bit of fresh air, I remember that birth just a few weeks ago and it gives me joy to have a godson but I am counting down the days for when I get to hold my child. Poppy told me in the first weeks of my pregnancy that the condition of my husband: his lycanthropy condition is not passed down.  
Remy was not born a wolf but was turned, so his blood does not carry the gene and for me it is quite a breath of fresh air cause with the wizard community still a bit reluctant to accept his kind, my children may live free and not fear the full moon. I rub my stomach for the fifth time. They are feeling restless, and I have been in pain for a bit of a while but I just ignore it. Hearing the bell for lunch, I get up and start walking towards the school, not thinking of nothing in particular. When I reach the great hall and push open the door I stop at the sound of **gush** and look down to see a puddle of water forming around me. Shocked, I look up and straight to the head table where I see Remy staring at me. The only words that come out are, "It's time".

It was a blur to me how I got to the infirmary room in such a quick time. In one second I was standing in the great hall, and the next I am in a hospital robe, sitting on the bed with my knees close to my chest and pushing, what did feel like a watermelon, out of me, and boy was I screaming. Oh I know that I will regret it later but no amount of 'you're doing great' or ' I see the head' can make the pain go away. At one point I screamed at Poppy 'IF YOU SEE THE HEAD TAKE IT OUT! I DO HAVE ANOTHER TO PUSH!' and poor husband of mine 'YOU TRY PUSHING A WATERMELON OUT OF YOUR ASS AND THEN TELL ME THAT YOU ARE DOING GREAT. MIND YOU I, STILL HAVE ANOTHER TO PUSH OUT!'

But it was worth it. After 6 hours, which I am proud to say is less then what Sev went through, I am holding my youngest pup in my arms and Remy, is holding the oldest of just a mere of 3 minutes. Harry and Sev enter the room to see our newest arrivals and when Sev asked for the name, Remy looks down to the one in his arms and says 'Alexander Joshua Lupin-Malfoy' and I, in turn, look down to my bundle of joy and state "Draco Lucifer Lupin-Malfoy".

**Author Notes: surprised that the 'mom' is Malfoy. LOL Thank you Phoenix for editing! I am still quite busy in life so it may take me a while to post another chapter but no not worry for I will post it!**


End file.
